Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to wireless power transfer (WPT), and more specifically to improving WPT between WPT devices.
Related Art
Wireless power transfer (WPT) is a technology integrated into a variety of devices which require frequent battery recharging. For example, mobile devices such as smartphones, laptops, tablets, and peripheral devices such as wireless headsets, all have batteries that require recharging, sometimes on a daily basis. A device equipped with WPT can be charged without requiring the device to be plugged directly into a power source. The WPT device is placed in close proximity to a WPT charger, which derives its power for operation from a standard power source such as an AC wall outlet. As long as the WPT device remains in proximity to the WPT charger, the WPT device will continuously charge. In this way, it is possible for an end user to use a WPT, such as a laptop, which remains relatively stationary during ordinary operation, while eliminating all power cords, adapters, and outlets that would otherwise be necessary to avoid draining the laptop battery. Therefore, WPT has been heralded not only as a convenience, but also as a “green” technology, in that the utility of several power cords can be consolidated into a single WPT charger serving multiple WPT devices.
The WPT charger and the WPT device employ inductive or capacitive coupling between one another. The WPT charger generates a magnetic field by driving current through a coil, or an electric field by applying a charge to a metallic plate. The WPT device utilizes power harvesting circuitry coupled to a complementary coil or metallic plate to deliver a charging current and/or a charging voltage to a battery.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.